Kenmeiotome
|image = |name = |kanji =賢明乙女 |romanji = Wise Maiden |homedimension = Eden |averageheight = 4'9 - 5'9 |skincolor =Varies |haircolor =Varies |distinctions = Created by the One |averagelifespan = Immortal |primarypower = Shinjitsu |notablemembers = Yuu Hoshiko, Kiyoko Takara, Minami Yoshida, Ayane Emiko, Hime Senritsu }} The Kenmeiotome (賢明乙女, Wise Maiden), known alternatively as Pure Maiden or Graceful Children of the One prior to the Great Guardian Purge, were a species of powerful spiritual beings that originated on the Eden Dimension. The species were completely known to be entirely composed of females and for their masterful use of Wisdom. This race was created by the One, an omnipresent being who defied his/her brethren to make forbidden life on a separate plane of existence. Although blessed with an incredible amount of power and knowledge, the Kenmeiotome were foolishly susceptible to naivety and weakness. were protected by the Guardians for countless years until they could rely on themselves. Biology and Appearance The Kenmeiotome were a powerful and beautiful species of spiritual beings that found existence on Eden, a separate land similar to but located within another dimension. All the Maidens had the potential to manifest Wisdom and those that could had the complete competency of a Master. The extremely large abundance of Wisdom-capability resulted from the known symbiotic relationship each Maiden had, where they and several other species, often derived sustenance directly from the very energy and were empowered in turn. The species is entirely composed of Wisdom, an inherent gift given to them by their creator. So much so, that it constantly permeated throughout their bodies and was often misconceived as extensions of their body. The powers the Kenmeiotome typically manifested were said to be unique in their own right as it was often described as a calm and gentle breeze, a stark contrast to the and s. Due to Wisdom's vast differences with Reiryoku sensitivities and pressure, the Kenmeiotome could not be felt by beings of other compositions and vice-versa, thus forcing them to adapt and devise ways to sense different energies as well as manipulate their own in a fashion of familiarity. Adult Kenmeiotome characteristically bore the semblance of natural Humans and Shinigami except for one trait, their extremely breathtaking and defined features. Many had described the Kenmeiotome as the purest definition and conception of beauty, something lustfully desired but never thoroughly achieved by Human vices. The Maidens could merely enchant the opposite sex with just their very presence, scent, or gaze. Even their bodily actions had its own captivating effect on the masses. Described as deity-like, they glowed with an incandescent yellow aura so bright, the Kenmeiotome were required to make precautions to lessen the energy given off or accidently hurt others in their ignorance. Said to be irresistible by Souls and Humans alike, they continually drew attention to themselves, most often unwanted. Kenmeiotome had a well built and slender frame, flawless hair and skin, and an indescribable physical innocence. The Maidens were considerably long-lived, taking hundreds of years to age physically. Upon reaching their early twenties, the Kenmeiotome's appearance would seemingly remain at a standstill. Kenmeiotome were solely compromised of females and much to contrary belief, no males existed. Any child borne would be female, as per divine intervention. They were commonly ambidextrous and could relatively wield anything with ease. Yuu Hoshiko, the first borne and strongest Kenmeiotome in existence, had stated that the power of her race increased over time, with only a few being borne with a naturally high power such as herself and Kiyoko Takara. As such, the first generation of the Maidens hadconsiderably more power than their descendants. However, many choose to seal their powers and usually held back until necessary. When comparing Pure-Bloods and Half-Bloods, the latter are generally considered stronger in pure power but Hybrids often show a wide range of abilities that typically outclass the other in sheer versatility and usage. Hybridization After the One had decided to open Eden's Dimension Gates opening up their dimensions borders to guests, several of the Kenmeiotome fell in love with the visitors, namely with a few of the Guardians, and began to interbreed with each other. Although it was slow, the number of Half-Bloods grew over the years, eventually surpassing their predecessors in numbers. The characteristics manifested were determined by the amount of Kenmeiotome blood had and the species of the father, usually that of a Human, Shinigami, other beings and in rare cases, Arrancar. There was no discrimination against the species of the father as in the end, they were still Kenmeiotome, no matter how different one looked. Due to having Maiden Blood within them, the offspring bore a striking resemblance to their progenitor, having the amazing beauty and grace while being capable of manifesting a golden aura and the power of Wisdom. Surprisingly, the traits of the father is also seemingly passed down, including their powers they once wielded. It would be a surprise to see a Half-Blood wielding a Zanpakuto and Resurrecion respectively albeit unfused with Wisdom. However not all of these Hybrids were capable of manifesting Wisdom but cases such as these were extremely rare. Types Naturals Corrupted No matter how pure and graceful the Kenmeiotome were made out to be, there existed a darker side to the story, a parallel some might call it. When there was light, dark must exist as well. In this case, they were regarded as the Corrupted Kenmeiotome - Dark Beings or simply Aberrations of their race. Denoted as a rare occurrence, the method to create these hated follies were few and extreme, as well as purely coincidental. In most instances, it involved the over utilization and utmost immersion of Wisdom, which warped their minds and physiques to mockeries of themselves. In exchange for these perversions, the Fallen Kenmeiotome were able to achieve greater power and overwhelm the majority of their former brethren. Additionally, Kenmeiotome who voluntarily let their dark emotions consume them were considerably stronger than the former, having full awareness and control of their current state. As horrifying as the process sounded, there existed a way to revert them to their original state. But the odds of success were very slim, due in part of the lack of knowledge that concerned them. Speaking of the Corrupted Kenmeiotome was considered taboo; many of wise Maidens refused to expound on the matter. They had cited that the Dark Ones were extreme perversions of themselves and heretical to their creator's very name. A shame to be exact. Regardless of the situation, creation of the Corrupted Kenmeiotome was strictly forbidden. Breaking the restriction meant severe repercussions for those involved, as well as the Dark One in question. Dark Ones were typically executed on the spot upon sighted or discovery of its creations, mainly due to their ability to seemingly corrupt nearby Kenmeiotome. Noticeable differences from base Kenmeitome included glazed over eyes as well as a dark purple aura instead of the normal yellow. Large protrusions also came from out of their backs, which varied on the amount of corruption they possessed. Their skins became increasingly fragmented, so much so that it seemingly flaked off their body's, only to regenerate once again. Unique to the Voluntarily-turned was their ability to remain inconspicuous to their sisters, retaining their original forms in various intervals. The Corrupted Kenmeiotome saw fruition during the Great Guardian Purge, where many Maidens were unwillingly tortured and corrupted through Inbouka Magatta's machinations. Others were simply convinced to his cause and subsequently volunteered. His methods forced them to undergo an involuntarily transformation into the first iterations of the Dark Ones, which Inbouka used as Shock Troops to devastate the opposition, gaining a notorious infamy. However, they were completely eradicated at the Purge's closing, much to their Executioner's disgust and guilt. But one Corrupted Maiden had managed to survive the eradication, Minami Yoshida. She was one of the very first to be borne as well as the first to voluntarily join Inbouka's side. Minami was notorious for her murderous and psychotic tendencies and the slayings of countless Kenmeiotome Warriors, including several of Yuu's and Kiyoko's best operatives. She possessed the uncanny ability to resurrect herself, no matter how many times she was killed. Many believed the influence of the corrupted Wisdom and her own brand of forbidden magic had kept her alive, a true testament to their power. Society and Culture Culture Even though the maidens lived a relatively peaceful existence with several small invasions being the sole exception, their civilization had grown quite sophisticated, up to the point were there was no indications of gender roles and everyone lived an equal life in their realm. Even the basic concept of death was treated as one of the simple aspects of existence, even if they didn't experience directly; constant observation of the occurrence gave them understanding. Duty was extremely important to the Kenmeiotome as all of them perceived that it was their job to exist and abide by complex moral codes dictated to respect the One's wishes. This included the inherent desire to protect and serve whoever they wished too, which often became focused on particular charge, namely their kinspeople. However, it was unheard of seeing a Kenmeiotome serving another, as long as it was for the greater good. This would cultivate them as highly honourable and dutiful society, well beyond Humanity's simple and sometimes barbaric standards. General traits commonly exhibited by the maidens were being well-educated, very artistic and acting casual and open when dealing with the various visitors who had come or wandered into their land. Many who have heard of them have to the belief that they were a very polite and highly civilized group, whom should be loved and feared. The open and sometimes dangerous conditions their homeland entailed led the Kenmeiotome to be a self-reliant species, who would take the situation into their own hands if the problem didn't resolve itself and abide by an unorthodox code of conduct. It also resulted in them in being a generous and helpful race, giving aide to anyone they deemed deserving. Many maidens often act informal to others, calling them by their giving name, only resorting to formalities and honorifics if the individual desired it. As a race, they were known to be highly intelligent and intuitive, preferring to solve problems with varying and complex techniques, contemplating the end results and what noting down all the alternative scenarios presented to them. During situations that necessitated violence, the Kenmeiotome would act with a calm disposition, planning out a means to resolve the conflict rather than let passion rule their very behaviour and lead to terrible mistakes. With the gracefulness of their society, crime and execution was an unheard concept, preferring to be forgivable and merciful in their ways. Their greatest punishment for acts of aggression and destruction was exile or a seal, a reflection of that belief. During the years before adulthood, young maidens were intensely schooled with great stacks of literature and other devices, absorbing any available knowledge at an extraordinary rate. As they grew and matured, the Kenmeiotome would often have a keen interest in scholarly acts, especially in art, science, and mathematics. They were also interested in learning about other cultures and used any knowledge they had gained to better themselves and their society as a whole. Native Kenmeiotome culture included the usage of their own brand of arcane and divine magic as well as practice of the performing & visual arts. The Kenmeiotome believed in natural order, including the upholding of justice, order, and serenity, and would often intervene to sustain the fragile balance. This simple belief made up a critical part of their unsaid philosophy. They do not take violence and chaos lightly as it was against their very nature to engage in but would fight or go to war if needed be. The social order of the maidens was hardly sophisticated as the level of rule was often left for the older and more wise generation, namely the first group that was borne/created. Under a broad consensus, the leader was Yuu Hoshiko, the first to be borne and in theory, the strongest of all. After her forced slumber, Kiyoko Takara would unwillingly take charge, ruling as great as her predecessor and hoping for her eventual return. An aspect undertaken by most of the Maidens was the creation of Keepers, devices that were used to hold and record knowledge, especially the history of their race and interactions with everyone around them. One of the most important things stressed by the Kenmeiotome was the practice of all the arts. They were said to have created their own brand of music, similar to that of Humans from the World of the Living. However, instead of using lyrics, it was entirely based on sound, appealing to the noise spectrum. Many listeners have stated they could actually hear the lyrics being spoken and were often said to be emotional and enthralling. Even with this, some have taken to using their voices, seeing it as a separate experience. The voices of the Maidens were enchanting and appealing and every time they spoke, known to take on an amazing musical tone. However, they can manipulate their voices for offensive purposes, such as reaching an extremely high frequency that can disrupt the ear canals, causing temporary deafness as well as confusion and dizziness. By using their unique music and voices, the two blended to form a unique brand of genre. This genre became widely accepted and loved in the Human World, especially in the country of Japan where many of the musical inclined Maidens became widely popular Pop Idols. Due to their immortal status, many of the maidens have taken in music as a hobby, learning various instruments to suit their needs. On various days, gatherings will be held where all of them would share their music or perform. Adding to their talents, several enjoy the visual arts as well, painting beautiful and graceful pieces of art and mosaics and were often a sight to behold. It was claimed that they were the original creators of various styles and the individuals who became famous were former apprentices. As such, The Kenmeitome were large influences in these aspects. Technology As a result of the isolated development and history of the Kenmeiotome, it was typically inferred that their technology had developed in such ways never seen before, even though they managed to produce analogs of several standard technologies. Adding to their technological prospects, the Kenmeiotome often took existing technology and modified them with enhanced specifications. Possibly as a tribute to their supernatural aspects, Kenmeiotome technology was renowned to be a strange composition of magical and mechanical properties, a stark similarity to the albeit much greater in number and versatility. Much like the , various Kenmeitome were always at work, constantly developing and researching a plethora of new methods and technologies, in hopes to further improve the already impressive amount of creations at their disposal. Through a rather secretive process, the Kenmeiotome employed a magic-derived technology that allowed them to artificially imbue objects and living beings with Wisdom. However, the procedure was extremely experimental as artificially imbued beings often suffered from adverse side effects, such as insanity and the inability to stay connected to the world. Over time, the process was ultimately perfected, up to the point that they can be passed off as natural occurrences. Due to unforeseen circumstances, the practice and continued production of these artificial constructs had abruptly come to halt and made forbidden, having the details and any other research information sealed. But the greatest achievement out of all their creations were wisdom powered objects - Focuses. Focuses were considered the epitome of their art, these artifacts took many forms in terms of powers and appearance and had the innate ability to purify souls. Specific constructs were Healing Focuses, which heightened the natural healing process by using their energy while enhancing natural reflexes and strength. Another Focus had the capability to generate shield, absorbing/redirect any form of energy attack and use it as a power source. One variant was specifically noted to be similar to a Shinigami's Zanpakuto, partially due to Wisdom's semi-sentient behaviour and release forms, but usually differed in appearance. Focuses were extremely hard to destroy; possibly because of the means to create it, usually needing a powerful maiden to destroy or remove the energy powering it. Focuses were not the only things the Kenmeitome were capable of producing. Long ago, they had learned that the usage of their powers and anyone elses, revealed their presence on the spiritual grid. This realization led to the creation of various devices, such as masks, apparel, etc that would protect the protect the user from spiritual influences. However, it also had the same effect on the wearer, hindering them from their own powers and disorientating them in the process. Many other forms of objects do exist, including several specifically crafted items. Another remarkable technology utilized by the Kenmeiotome were the devices known as Keepers, a construct where teachings and techniques as well as important information, were transferred to and kept the knowledge there forever. By imprinting their personality and infusing a small portion of their energy into the Keeper, a form of Guardian will be formed that will interact with future users. Each Keeper had the possibility of containing different types of information and were warranted with protection. Anyone who was not granted position to the device would often be shocked and placed into stasis, until further action can be taken. Some Keepers were said to be corruptive and had an influence on unsuspecting and curious Maidens, turning them against their sisters. These Keepers were placed under the supervision of the Head Kenmeiotome at the time but could be easily accessed by older maidens. The structures and the edifices of the Kenmeiotome were noted to be quite graceful and awe-inspiring by the general public. It was stated by the builders considered their creations as a work of art and an extensions of their very being. Several common characteristics was its seemingly advanced structural appearance and a brand of aesthetics that touted unification and peace. Other aspects included a nature-motif, making several of their buildings seem natural, as if it was a living being while at the same time being symbolic, indicating the identity and the particular theme of the creation. Each building could have an innate purpose, one such structure was the Focusing Chamber, buildings that were designed to gather spiritual/wisdom particles and transfer them to whoever was in the building, amplifying a Wisdom users' power to outstanding levels for a short period of time. However, they could also be used for offensive and defensive purposes, using the gathered energy to fire large concentrated blasts or to create a powerful and near impenetrable barrier (could be combined to create a large radius formation). These were spread across the Eden dimension, only to be used in times of crisis and could only be activated by older borne maidens. Another structure was the InterDimensional Transporters, which were secretly built in various dimensions to allow for quick and undetected movements between worlds. Although relatively unsaid, the maidens were capable of producing sentient creations similar to Mod Souls, becoming indistinguishable from the public view and were often treated as individuals. The exact purpose of these creations were unknown but was theorized to act as protectors and doubles. History Abilities & Powers Immense Strength: Immense Speed: High-Speed Regeneration: Wounds could almost be healed instantly and escape large attacks with very little to no injuries whatsoever. It can be surmised that any limb or organ can be healed given enough time, save for the Head or complete destruction of the body. Through this ability, the Kenmeiotome had no visual indications of scarring or injury and remained in peak condition. Immortality: Through the power of the One, the Kenmeiotome were given the gift of Immortality. Upon reaching their early twenties, the maidens will remain at a standstill and will only age more when placed under a large amount of stress or when they have overused their powers and subsequently drained themselves of wisdom energy. However they are still subject to mortal limitations such as being fatally wounded. They have no need to eat or drink but often partake in the practice to gain a sense of feeling or completion. They are noted to have a powerful immune system and are capable of withstanding disease and most illnesses but are susceptible to intense cold and ammonia. Overwhelming Beauty: Due to the One's strange preference for the female gender, she had molded the very race from her own mind and gave it form. Every maiden was blessed with a perfect figure that every female hoped to achieve in their lifetime. The Kenmeiotome's appearance could catch the attention of every male in the vicinity and enchant them as long as they stayed within her presence. However, this could be controlled to an extent, especially if they do not wish to bring attention to themselves. The Maidens were well aware of this fact and often used it to their advantage, using their beauty to seduce and charm men to do their bidding and fulfill their wishes and desires. Shuureiho (秀麗ほ, literally meaning Graceful Step): The method in which Kenmeitome use to travel at extremely fast speeds, it was typically considered the equivalent of the 's , the 's , and the . Originally an instinctive skill, it can greatly be improved through steadfast and constant training, learning various techniques and complex movements. Rather than the standard noise commonly heard with other step techniques, Shuureiho is one of the few to actually produce a visual effect, with this case being a flurry of spiritually manifested cherry blossoms. By gathering the wisdom particles around their entire being, the maidens can manage to manipulate it to accelerate themselves at an extraordinary pace. The particles usually take the form of blossoms which seemingly envelops the user and with each subsequent step, will essentially transport them closer to their desired location. The movement was often described as a beautiful sight to behold and resembling that of a ballerina. *'Aibuodori' (愛撫踊り, literally meaning Caressing Dance): A technique noted to be similar to the 's Senka. Upon being attacked, they will reflexively edge to the side with a graceful movement and then twirl towards the opponent's back. During this instance, they also take the time to make a hand gesture at the attacker's back similar to a loving embracing, hence the name of Caressing Dance. Their speed is noted to have increased tremendously through acceleration, allowing for quick evasive maneuvers that could relatively disable someone else and high-end attacks. The max amount to be noted is four accelerations in a row. Some weaknesses for Aibuodori include the chance for a counter attack if she is not quick and careful enough as well as the lag time in between; if their lag time is too long, she can easily be stopped by a someone of greater skill. Another is the possible degradation of their bodies if continually used for extended periods of time but the regeneration prowess given to the maidens should be able to counteract that side-effect. :*'Kirikuchikire' (切り口切れ, literally meaning Slit Slice): A rather simple yet dangerous technique to perform against the unaware. Stemming from Aibuodori, the user will first outstretch one of their hands or weapons in a lateral position. From that point, they will move and accelerate their speed up to four times, becoming untraceable to the observer's eye while easily passing through the target's body, making a large slice. The extent of this technique can sever a body in half, cleanly slice off a body part, etc. *'Hyakkaseihou' (ひゃっかせいほう, literally meaning Hundred Flowers Campaign): One of the greater and challenging techniques to learn and perform, it has a reputation of being one of the hardest skills to pull off yet one of the most rewarding, with even the partial movements providing exceptional results. By combining Aibuodori with their basic skills along with intense focus and concentration, they can manipulate the particles to create about one hundred flurries of blossoms, each with a copy of themselves that would follow the directions of the originator. It was often used as a form of distraction but it also had a high destructive output. Once manifested, the flurries would then swarm over the opponent and attack simultaneously from all angles, hence the name; the copies are essentially waging their own campaign. Often times, the target would be literally ripped to shreds from the sheer numbers and relentless attacks brought on by Hyakkaseihou and was typically seen as a finishing move and technique reserved for highly dangerous opponents. Kanakirigoe (金切り声, literally meaning Piercing Cry): A skill inherent to all Maidens, it is rarely used due to their non-violent practices and the preference to use their melodolic voices for singing. But when applied, Kanakirigoe can become a potent offensive ability that is capable of easily pacifying lesser beings in one attempt or slay them outright. It revolved around the manipulation of their lungs, throat, and vocal chords to produce a deafening sonic scream. The sonic scream produced several varying effects such as temporarily deafening the target through the constant reverberations of sound, stun through a tight-frequency blast, disorientate/nauseate, and render a target unconscious. However, if the maiden chose to do so, she can pop the eardrums of her target or generate a sonic blast that can strike with a tremendous amount of concussive force and could possibly even liquefy and disintegrate, depending on the amount of power placed into it. Hatsugen (はつげん, literally meaning Manifestation): Unlike the Shinigami, who need Gigais to physically reside in the Human World, the Kenmeiotome have been to shown to have the uncanny ability to manifest and interact with the Human Population. As such, they can switch from their two forms at will and with relative ease. In order to achieve this state, they manipulate the spiritual/widsom particles coursing through their bodies by solidifying it, appearing in a solid form. They have mastered this to the extent that they can pass through objects by having a form of intangibility and through partial materialization of certain body parts to escape harm. Some of the more mischievous maidens often like to play tricks on the Humans, appearing right before their eyes and giving them a slight fright. Hikari Soujuu (ひかりそうじゅう, literally meaning Light Manipulation): Godai (五大, literally meaning the Five Elements): Kenmei Kōsaku Shinjitsu A Shinjitsu (しんじつ, literally meaning Truth or Reality) Kaihou The Kaihou (かいほう, literally meaning Unleashing or Liberation) Additional Information Kenmeiotome and Shinigami As a race, Kenmeiotome generally distrust any beings not of their own Kenmeiotome Relationships Acquiring Kenmeiotome Powers Although not impossible, the possibility of a being acquiring the powers of a Kenmeiotome is generally slim, with the method of doing so remains vague and distasteful to some. Due to being two completely different spiritual entities, the person in question will have to go to great lengths to change their very makeup, essentially warranting a sex-change, a process noted to be extremely painful with the chance of success being abnormally low. The chances are one in several thousand. Often times, the best way to acquire maiden powers is through the offspring of the Kenmeiotome and her chosen mate. These Half-breeds will usually share the generic characteristics and abilities of their mother and depending on what species the father was, they have the potential to manifest two simultaneous powers, granting them a large amount of versatility and a potential for growth. Entering the Human World As a gift to her creations Weaknesses List of Gallery File:Cor2.jpg File:More_Kenmeiotome.jpg File:DarkK.jpg File:Ken4.gif File:Ken6.gif File:Ken3.gif Trivia *Kenmeiotome are regarded as an all-female race, similar to that of the Amazons, a tribe of all-female warriors in Greek Mythology, and the Valkyries, a host of female figures who decides who dies in battle in Norse Mythology. *Kenmeiotomes are neither a force of good or evil in a literal sense. They think differently from Shinigami and other various beings in terms of morality and ethics. As such, they can be regarded as a neutral force although in different viewpoints, they are inherently a good-natured force. Behind the Scenes *The Image in the Infobox is based on the Pandoras, a group of genetically modified girls from the anime/manga Freezing. The article also shares some abilities from the two. *The Kenmeiotome is a re-edited version of Amatsuotome found on Bleach Fan Fiction. However, the majority of the users and the writer himself, have concluded to expand and add more detail to the article while giving it a rather unique style. *Another Poetic Spartan would like to credit Twilight Despair 5 for providing the initial concepts and allowing him to use his concepts in a redefined matter. *The Kenmeiotome was written to act as a parallel to Shinigami in a small sense but written in a specific spectrum. *Credit goes to Illuminate Void for some of the article's layout and structure. *''Godai'' is a direct reference to the Japanese Philosophy of the Five Elements.